


it's your soul that i'm caught in yet you don't hear me call your name

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shower Sex, im not a fluff person i, lil mentions of an eating disorder sorry, needy!Louis, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one in which harry goes out for a run in the early morning rain without telling louis and louis wakes up alone, cold and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your soul that i'm caught in yet you don't hear me call your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgementdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementdays/gifts).



> first, this was prompted by molly so yeah i hope she likes it! second i really dont know how to do fluffy stuff and especially fluffy smut so i dont think its all that sweet but i tried my best to make it cute and snuggly!! third there are some small mentions of depression and anorexia so im just warning about that. okay enjoy.

It’s early morning and Louis can hear the rain pit-pat on the windows of his and Harry’s bedroom and he snuffles in deeper under the sheets, yawning quietly before flipping over to face the other side of the bed and letting out a slurred gasp.

It’s empty.

He groans, shoving his face deeper into the pillow and wincing as he feels his saliva dribble out the corner of his open mouth. He wriggles around under the sheets for a while, before letting out a grunt and sitting up straight.

He blinks groggily for a bit, bringing a fist up to wipe his mouth before stretching his arms over his head and yawning loudly. He then lays down across the bed and reaches out for the note sitting neatly folded on the side table beside the bed. He unfolds it and he looks over the words  approximately ten thousand times until his eyes feel clear of sleep and he can actually see the what’s scrawled onto the card with black ink. When he reads it, he immediately regrets it, dropping the paper out his hand dramatically and flumping back onto the messy sheets.

_gone out for a quick run, be back soon xx_

Oh, hell. Louis winces as he looks out the window. It’s raining hard, the sky gray and the trees swaying slowly with the wind. He thinks about calling Harry but as he reaches for his phone, he sees Harry’s own cell laying beside it. He then kicks the sheets around his feet in annoyance.

He lies on his tummy for a while before sluggishly pulling himself up and sliding to the floor, sighing happily as he feels the thick carpet greet his knees. He then howls in pain and utters a couple hundred foul words as he gives himself carpet burn on his elbow while reaching for his throw blanket.

When he’s bundled up in the thick, worn and now quite short blanket he stands up from the floor with a wince, abruptly falling onto the bed face-first. He sighs as he stretches his legs out lazily.

His bum hurts.

His face turns into a large pallet of shades of red; varying from light to dark and deep, crawling up his neck and to his cheeks as he remembers the night before. He really shouldn’t be this embarrassed while remembering these things anymore, but it’s hard, really. Especially when he’s in a correct mindset and he thinks over how he definitely wasn’t in the correct mindset last night; _hot and very turned on and begging for whatever the hell Harry would give him_ and he’s shaking his head to try and empty his brain while walking out his bedroom and down the hallway.

He waddles into the kitchen, sighing when his eyes land on the kettle on the stove. He shuffles to it, reaching one arm out from under his blanket cocoon and gripping the handle, smiling a bit fondly when he feels it’s warm. He then knocks his stinging elbow against the handle of the frying pan and curiously removes the lid from it, blinking slowly as he sees fresh-looking eggs still crackling inside.

He guesses that maybe he underestimates Harry’s ability to take care of himself. He _can_ take care of Louis, so.

He pours himself a cuppa and waits for the teabag to darken the water, taking the pan of eggs to the dining table all the while. He then sits and eats slowly, a little pout on his shiny-from-egg-oil lips when he realizes that the flat is kind of dim and lonely.

He then thinks about finishing up the meal Harry left but decides against it. He frowns when he thinks of this as a moment of weakness. No, Louis Tomlinson does _not_ have weak moments.

After a couple more minutes of silence, the only noise being the now hard rainfall, he decides that yeah, okay. Louis Tomlinson might have his weak moments.

And when thunder rumbles and he squeaks, jolting in his chair he realizes that he needs Harry for these kind of moments.

So he quickly clears the table, throwing everything in the sink and he pours himself another cup, hands shaking so hard that the tea basically falls everywhere except his mug and he’s skittering back to his (and Harry’s) room, placing the mug onto the bedside table and burrowing back into the sheets. He lays there for a bit before rolling around and plopping onto Harry’s side. It’s still slightly warm and his eyebrows lilt, eyes drooping as a pang of heavy _God Harry I miss you_ hits him and he thinks he might cry or scream as the next large sound of thunder resonates around the large flat until he can idly hear the front door unlock.

He sits up in the bed abruptly, eyes wide. He then grabs his phone from the table as the door closes and squeaky footsteps sound from the corridor. He holds the phone out in front of his body with both hands, thanking technology creators that cells are so thin now they could probably slice skin, and then he makes a plan.

If it’s a murderer or a robber, he’ll slice their abdomen quickly and take out all the frustration he’s currently feeling. If it’s Harry, he can scare the younger boy frozen and take the chance to jump his bones.

A shadow appears in the hall and he sees it’s tall and thin so he sighs and tosses his phone to the floor, lying back into the bed and pulling the blanket up. Harry appears in the doorway, wearing jogging shorts and his bright running sneakers and a _MountainView_ rain jacket that hits his hips sloppily with water and his eyes are bright as he spots Louis in his spot of the bed, who definitely does _not_ have bright eyes.

“Hey, babe,” he says, standing in the hall as he peels off the rain slicker and tosses it to the floor. Louis’ eyes widen and he sits up slightly to watch as he strips off his thin shirt next, then his shorts, kicking his shoes off and throwing his socks to the pile of wet clothes as well. He then ambles into the room in only his tight briefs.

“you left,” Louis says stubbornly, digging back down into the sheets. Harry’s eyes widen and he drops onto the bed, wrapping his long body around Louis and his blanket fort.

“’m sorry. Needed to go on a run. Thought about telling you, but,” he rumbles into Louis’ ear, and Louis sighs happily when he realizes that the sleep hasn’t seeped out from his system yet, “you look really cute asleep.”

Louis turns around in his arms to face him, pressing their bodies close and furrowing his brows. “I do not ever look cute, Harold.”

Harry smiles fondly and Louis wrinkles his nose. “You’re so, _so_ cute when you deny it.” He then kisses Louis on the nose, and Louis thinks his body falls pliant in Harry’s arms without even _asking_ him permission.

How rude.

“Let’s take a shower,” Harry says suddenly, rolling in the bed till he hits the edge and sitting up. Louis groans and makes little grabby hands at Harry, who is still smiling at him softly with something like mirth filling his eyes.

“c’mon, babe,” he says, leaning down and grabbing Louis by the waist. Louis squeaks as the cool air of the flat hits  his barely-dressed body for the first time since he woke up and he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, his arms hooking underneath Harry’s own and fingernails digging into Harry’s back. He sniffs pettily as Harry carries him to the master bathroom, setting him down on the wide sink and leaning back.

“Nice shirt,” he teases, and Louis looks down to see one of Harry’s own tees draped onto his small torso. He scowls at Harry, but lets the younger boy pull the shirt off anyway. He then reaches one arm out for Harry, gripping his shoulder and pulling him in to kiss sweetly. Harry tries to keep their mouths attached as he shucks off his briefs, succeeding and helping Louis down from the counter and leading them to the shower.

Louis feels an odd rush of safe as Harry turns and opens the shower, checking it to feel how the water is like before he steps in, away from the spray and helps Louis in, slowly guiding him under the rush of the water.

Louis sighs, pressing his forehead to Harry’s chest lightly before pressing his lips lightly to one of the birds, eyes fluttering shut. He thinks he feels Harry’s breath hitch in his lungs and Harry’s arms come to wrap around his waist, large hands spanning his hips and thumbs pressing gentle divots into the fleshy areas.

Louis carefully steps back a bit until both their bodies are being hit slightly with the spray, then he arches his neck and waits till Harry presses their lips together. It’s slow and languid at the beginning, soft and smooth lips working against each other’s until Louis feels Harry’s cock brush against his tummy and breaks away to look down. He smiles gleefully when he sees it soft yet slowly thickening, and quickly returns to Harry’s mouth, sucking the younger’s bottom lip in between his own gently. Harry grips him tighter, arms pressed close to his body and Louis slowly moves one hand from where it’s resting on Harry’s wide shoulder down between their abdomens; then lower, pressing his palm against Harry’s balls.

Harry’s eyes snap open almost immediately and he pushes into Louis’ hand, eyes looking straight into Louis’, challenging him almost. Louis smirks, leaning back a bit and bringing his index finger to trail between Harry’s  balls, then up to the protruding vein on the underside of his half-hard cock.

“Whaddaya want, big boy?” he asks lazily, mouthing at Harry’s collarbones. He attaches his lips there and keeps his finger sliding up Harry’s length as the taller boy shakily lets out _“your mouth.”_

Louis nods, licking at the slick skin of Harry’s neck and softly pressing his teeth in, sucking and finally wrapping his hand around Harry's cock. Harry groans at the contact from different places, hips bucking up and thrusting into Louis’ fist. Louis kisses the dark spot he left on Harry’s neck before looking down, seeing both their cocks hard and slowly leaking; Louis’ pressed to the soft give of his tummy and Harry’s gripped lightly in his small fist. He quickly thinks it over; give Harry a blowjob, give him a quick hand job, have him fuck him stupid against the shiny shower wall or grind them together unceremoniously till they come.

He decides to give Harry what he wants and quickly strokes him again, making him thicken to full hardness in his grip before slowly dropping to his knees. Harry lets out a sigh, hands coming down to lightly press onto the crown of Louis’ head, fingers tangling gently into his thin hair.

Gentle, _always_ gentle. It’s how he treats Louis and Louis would hate it, absolutely _despise anyone_ who would treat him gently but it’s Harry and everything  Harry does to Louis is okay even if it’s normally something he would hate. So he sighs contently, letting Harry wind strands of his sopping hair around his long fingers before he grips Harry’s cock firmly in his slightly shaking hand.

“Don’t be a tease,” Harry breathes, and Louis kisses the head before smirking against it.

“And what if I _will_ be a tease?” he asks, looking up at Harry and smiling innocently. Harry grits his teeth before opening his mouth and replying with, “then I’ll be a tease for your turn.”

Louis closes his eyes, scowling. “Fine.”

He presses his lips lightly against the underside of his length, trailing his lips up it lightly, barely touching, just letting his hot breath ghost against it. Harry lets out a shaky breath before pulling his hands out of Louis’ hair and stretching his torso to reach for something behind Louis. Louis continues with his ministrations for a while until Harry’s hands come back down, along with something wet and cold to place on his head.

He blinks up at the boy. “You’re really shampooing me while I- attempt to blow you?”

“Yeah,” Harry replies breathily, his fingers rubbing into Louis’ scalp.

It’s a calming feeling; one that has him wanting to close his eyes and push his cheek into. But Harry’s twitching in his hand and impossibly hard now, looking like it _hurts._ He sighs, collecting himself before bringing out his tongue and flicking it over Harry’s lightly bubbling slit. The gesture makes the younger boy gasp audibly, his hands stilling. Louis takes this moment to quickly open his mouth and take Harry in half way. Harry groans, his hands gripping into Louis’ hair now as Louis clenches his eyes, trying to widen his jaw.

“No-fucking around-“ Harry groans, and Louis tries to nod. Eyes lidded, Harry’s head drops down between his shoulders to look at Louis, breath hitching as he sees him there, eye lashes fanned across the upper jut of his cheeks. He’s got one hand gripping the base of Harry’s cock, the other lightly pressing into his balls. He looks small and golden and smooth with the water splashing down the notches of his thinning- _thinning?-_ back and he makes Harry feel strangely warm. And he feels like that’s his thing; always being large and lanky and thin but built and hard and _cold_ but he just goes to Louis, who’s small and curvy and soft yet tough and _warm_ and he steals some of that warmth, steals it as he crushes Louis into the sheets with every thrust and steals while Louis’ dazed and begging and at his most warmest and he _can steal as much warmth as he wants_ because when Louis’ warmest it’s with Harry, whether he’s tucked under Harry’s taut arm or caged under Harry’s body, having moans and releases ripped from his body and he’s always _fine_ with it, and the thought makes Harry’s cock thicken just that much more on Louis’ warm little tongue.

Louis pulls off him with a wet, obscene sound, cheeks pinking under the shower and ache in his jaw. He rubs at it, and Harry notices. He reaches down and cups his cheek, Louis letting out a small noise before pressing into his palm.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles, and before Harry can say anything about how utterly stupid it is for Louis to be saying sorry Louis’ already wrapping his lips around Harry’s girth, taking him down almost the full way. What he can’t take, he wraps a shaky hand around and he begins to lick the underside of Harry’s shaft as he sucks it lightly. Harry lets his head fall back as his hands lay completely useless on top of Louis’ head.

Louis’ free hand begins to tug lightly at his tight balls, and Harry groans as he pulls off and suckles at the tip, lips warm and wet as his tongue flicks out again before he takes him back in and begins to suck him off in a steady pace, his hot little mouth tight around Harry and he rubs his fist in a jerky pace where it’s gripping the base and he moves his hand from Harry’s heavy balls, bringing it to his thigh and gripping it tightly for leverage. He bobs his head slowly, tongue dragging against the underside and he begins to work on Harry a bit faster and more focused until Harry’s hands gently still him. He pulls off with another sloppy sound before looking up at him with bright eyes and sticky lashes.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Harry husks out before tugging Louis up and pressing him against the slippery shower wall, attaching their lips. His cock hasn’t been relieved at all from Louis; just teased relentlessly despite Louis’ promise and it’s aching, bobbing and pooling precome around his navel and Louis just winds his arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoe for a better angle and they kiss heavily before it just slows down languidly and then they’re pulling back for air.

Harry presses their foreheads together and Louis takes shaky breaths, eyes closed and lashes sticky and cobwebby near Harry’s sight and Harry tilts his head down to kiss down Louis’ jaw, hands running up and down the soft and soaking curves of his hot little body. 

“How’re you?” he mumbles into Louis’ ear, and Louis freezes, probably confused until he feels Harry prod a finger onto his rim. He whines embarrassingly before pushing back onto it. Harry smiles before prodding it in easily. Louis’ body feels pliant and he’s still slightly loose from the night before and the water makes the slide slick and easy until it’s in knuckle-deep. Louis hivers against Harry’s chest before gripping his shoulders and hiding his face into the crook of the taller boys neck.

Harry spends a while pressing the finger in and out, crooking it a bit until Louis’ mouthing near his jaw, body trembling and he slurs out _“more”_ and Harry’s not going to deny that, so he wraps his free arm around Louis’ thimble waist to keep him up and tucks two fingers back inside him.

He’s hot on the inside; so fucking hot and smooth and velvety and he’s practically _dragging_ the fingers right in and Harry muffles a groan on the crown of his head, nodding feverishly as Louis lets out a small noise that could qualify as a wrecked whimper and he’s thrusting them in and out quickly, scissoring them and stretching them out until Louis’ keening and his body feels like its on fire and Harry pulls them out, kissing Louis again.

Louis’ knees buckle as their mouths attach again, winding his hands into Harry’s thick, damp waves and the water is going from hot to warm and Harry lets out a growl as he hefts Louis up by the thighs, pressing his thumb into the skin there as an instruction of _wrap them around my waist_ and Louis does so quickly.

Harry presses Louis back against the wall, and they’re both breathing raggedly as Harry shifts his hips and the tip of his cock catches onto his rim and Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s shoulders now as Harry slowly pushes up into him, thick and pulsing and his biceps flex from where they’re held near Louis’ head and he thrusts up once more before he’s fully in and Louis lets out a shaky and content-sounding sigh.

“Missed you so badly,” he mumbles, cheeks pinking and he drapes his arms gently across Harry’s shoulders. Harry smiles at him and it’s fond before he leans in and pulls Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it lightly and his arms move down to support under Louis’ thighs as he pulls out nearly all the way before thrusting back in.

Louis’ head lolls down onto the damp crook of Harry’s neck as Harry grips his thighs tight and begins to fuck him steadily, grunting out as he slides out and pushes back in, and Louis begins to wriggle his hips impatiently, blunt nails digging into the reverberating muscles in Harry’s back, and Harry presses him right against the wall, leaning back until they’re both eye level and Louis’ arm are stretched to hold onto his biceps.

“Hold on, love,” he lets out, sweat beading his face from exertion and the slowly-fading heat of the shower and Louis nods jerkily before Harry’s pulls out and begins to snap his hips back in, in a rhythm that’s fast and relentless and has Louis rucking up the slick walls with each thrust and little _ah ahs_ falling from his parted lips dumbly since his throat can’t seem to create any real words already and Harry’s making deep groans each time he’s back tucked into Louis’ body, eyebrows furrowed and eyes dark as they flicker over Louis’ body that already seems fucked boneless and he slows down his pace before Louis looks up at him almost desperately and babbles nearly incoherently _“no no don’t stop I’m fine I can take it please go faster and harder-_ please, _harry”_ and he gasps it out pleadingly and.

And.

And really, Harry does try. He tries to surmise every single ounce of willpower and stamina and human feeling in his raging body to keep himself from absolutely _destroying_ Louis but. But he’s only a human, a teenage boy bordering on manhood and his body is completely charged from touring and having to keep himself in check with Louis in public and he needs to take out all his different types of frustrations _somewhere_ and Louis’ right here; bared and begging and so very _vulnerable,_ nearly falling apart in Harry’s hands and yeah, sometimes willpower doesn’t work so he lets out an animalistic growl and holds Luis in his arms tighter, pressing his back snug against the wall before attaching his mouth to his neck and fucking up into him ruthlessly with only the intent of _destroy him_ in his frazzled mind.

Louis’ all but screaming now, one little hand falling limp from the bigger boys shoulder and weakly pawing at his chest and Harry doesn’t usually do this but he can’t really _not_ do this at the moment and he continues to pound up into Louis, the older boy’s body wracking a shudder with each thrust and he heaves him higher up the wall, supporting him with one hand spanned underneath his thighs and reaches for Louis’ cock, wrapping his hand around it and Louis immediately bucks up into his fist, moaning for the first time since the day began and Harry begins to stroke him quickly, the water making the tug smoother and he presses his lips to Louis’ ears and murmurs, “move your hips, babe.”

Louis places one hand behind himself on the wall for useless grip and keeps the other on Harry’s bicep, pushing down and meeting all of Harry’s thrusts and he feels hot, hotter than he should and his tummy feels tight and he looks back at Harry helplessly, his mouth not forming the words and Harry just nods, whispering his praise of _“you’re doing so well, darling”_ and _“you take me so well, I love you so much”_ into the shell of Louis’ ear and Louis makes a small noise from the back of his throat, practically glowing under the compliments and as Harry changes his angle the next time he pushes back in he nudges against Louis’ prostate and Louis lets out a gasp.

Harry closes his eyes, knowing he’s found it from the noise and how Louis begins to eagerly meet Harry’s thrusts, his moans more sweet and full this time round and he tries to continue pounding into that spot, his hand almost becoming a blur on Louis’ cock as he strokes him sloppily, almost off-kilter to his thrusts and suddenly Louis arches against the wet tiles of the wall, pressing his warm chest to Harry’s as he releases over his chest in thick white streaks, moaning Harry’s name and Harry’s cock is nearly pulled back into his hot body as he clenches around him tight, _so_ tight and with one more messy fuck into Louis’ shaking body he’s coming as well, not being able to resist the slick heat around his cock the and buildup.

They stay like that for a moment, Louis’ body falling boneless and plaint in Harry’s hold and his breathing rough, face pink and lips red and eyes dark and Harry tucks his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, too lazy to suck a bruise and just opting for leaving a soft kiss there.

They finish up in comfortable silence, Harry ducking down to let Louis shampoo his hair slowly, smiling softly as Louis talks about how soft and lovely his hair is. He then lets Harry wash his body with a washcloth gently, holding himself up by placing his palms as firm as he can on the wall under the spray. Harry starts from down at his bony ankles to his protruding knees and then higher, chuckling when Louis whines as he wipes up around his bum and between his suddenly not-so-thick thighs. He then gets to Louis’ back, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries his best to keep his touch light while scrubbing down Louis’ visible spine and between the barely-there spaces between his ribs.

They step out of the shower clean and warm, content and sleepy. Louis looks sedated and teeny and happy, like he always does when Harry touches him and gives him what he wants. He leans against the sink, allowing Harry to towel him off before wrapping the towel around his shoulders and slowly walking out of the misty master bath to their bedroom.

Harry follows him, a new pair of boxers snug on his hips and he stretches his exhausted limbs above his head, yawning and letting his eyes fall on the sight of Louis sitting small and shaking near the end of the bed. He keeps walking over to him, eyes warm and Louis looks up at him with a little smile.

He helps Louis stand up and dress into a larger jumper and then some more snug plaid pyjama bottoms. He then dresses himself up in a loose white shirt and some sweats and Louis reaches out to tangle their fingers together as they leave the room and head down the hall, to the living room.

They settle down onto the couch, Louis crawling into Harry’s lap with small, coy smile and Harry just smiles with a little shake of his head. He lets Louis press his head into his chest and grip his shirt with one hand, and they just sit for a while, the only noise being their breathing and the now soft rainfall hitting the wide windows.

“You know I love you, right?” Harry asks after a moment, and Louis furrows his brows, looking up at him.

“Yes…?” he says, trailing off as Harry brings a thumb up to stroke at his jaw.

“Good.”

And as he begins to kiss the corner of Louis’ lips, slowly moving to his mouth and pressing them softly Louis feels like, if given the chance, he would choose to stay in this moment instead of moving forward and meeting whatever hell he knows is bound to come.

_~end._


End file.
